A multitude of bone anchor/rod systems exist for affixing adjacent bone segments, such as adjacent levels of the spine in a spinal fusion procedure, for example. In such procedures, pedicle screws or the like are coupled to the adjacent bone segments. Each pedicle screw has a tulip coupled to its head. In a monoxial configuration, this tulip can rotate with respect to the associated screw head. In a polyaxial configuration, the tulip can rotate and/or pivot with respect to the associated screw head. Once placed, a rod is disposed in adjacent tulips and locked into position using a plurality of set screws or the like, thereby locking the overall construct.
This methodology is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art and may be performed via an open procedure or an MIS procedure. In general, an MIS procedure through a portal is preferred, as incision size is minimized, damage to musculature and nerves is minimized, pain is minimized, and recovery time is shortened. Such an MIS procedure, however, presents some significant challenges. After the pedicle screws or the like are placed, the associated rod must be coupled under the skin and musculature of the patient. It is this rod placement/securement task that is addressed by the present invention.